User talk:SlickGR
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Solitarios Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 15:29, October 30, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know Only admins can create new categories. Psychological isn't one at the moment, so don't add to it. Use the categories that are already there, such as Mental Illness. The Aeronaut (talk) 15:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Photo Uploading Problems If any administrators are concerned that I may be spamming, I was trying to upload a single photograph, but my browser kept crashing, and I tried to upload the file again. It turns out the file did upload and that I accidently uploaded the same file again. I hope I did not cause any problems. SlickGR (talk) 23:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Additionally, do not add the 2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge category to pages which aren't entrants. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC)